The New Ultimate Despair
by AlcorUzukaze
Summary: What happens when Komaru doesn't care anymore. What happens when she breaks the controller faster then Toko can stop her. Why she becomes Ultimate Despair. I don't own Danganronpa, Spike Chunsoft does. Rated M for Naughtiness and potential smut


I do not own the Danganronpa Series, It's owned by Spike Chunsoft.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**YELLING"**

"_Monokuma, Shirokuma, Kurokuma, and Monokubs"_

I am going to bring the Monokubs into this story, because I like their characters. The monokubs will be different entities from Shirokuma and Kurokuma, witch are really the same AI, that makes up Alter Ego Junko and by extension Monokuma. Mr, and Mrs. Neagi will be dead in this story. **NO HOPE FOR THEM, MU-HAHAHAHA.** Komaru can see ghosts and let them poses her but they have limited control on her body. Danganronpa Two will happen in a canonical timeline with Alter Ego Junko begin defeated and all that. The warriors of hope are alive but they wish they weren't.

"**KILL"**

"**KILL"**

**"KILL"**

"Can't you hear them screaming out there, after all we've been through at the hands of those demon brats! Just break the controller and continue to be the hope you are for all the remaining adults!" A man with a broken arm said.

"But-but if she breaks the controller all of the friends I've made, they will all die. Why Monaca, why would you do something not toats adorbs!" Screamed a pink haired grade schooler.

"Because Monaca has to succeed Big Sis Junko's will. Monaca has to create a successor to her will. And who better then the little sister of the Ultimate Hope? While Monaca would have loved to become the successor, even Monaca would know who would be perfect for the job." Said Monaca the green haired devil.

"b-b-but if she breaks the controller then all the brainwashed kids will be killed, and Future Foundation will come down upon Towa City." Screamed a seemly timid girl.

"**WHO CARES" **Screamed the injured man

While the four were yelling at each other the girl in question Komaru Neagi was having an internal battle between her hope and her despair, and too bad for her, her despair won. She had just been shown a video of her parents dead. It was all so **DESPAIR INDUCING**, that she just couldn't take it anymore.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP" **Screamed Komaru.

Everyone else fell silent with shock except for Monaca

"I-I-I just can't do this, I can't be hope, I'm not Makoto, I'm just a normal girl, why and I being forced to make the decision in the end. Well you know what I don't care what happens after this I'm **DONE**" Komaru Cried as she threw the controller on to the ground below, it shattering into a dozen pieces.

The timid girl Toko Fukawa and the pink haired girl Kotoko Utsugi, looked on in shock as the realization set in and explosions rang out around the city. The man with the broken arm, Hiji Towa looked ecstatic. The green haired devil, Monaca Towa, was pleased with the outcome and hoped her Big Sis Junko will praise her when they meet in the afterlife for creating a successor.

"Komaru, Do you know what you have just done?!" said Toko in a hushed voice.

"I killed them all, but I don't care anymore." A hollow laugh soon followed form Komaru's mouth. "He-he-he-he"

"Look's like Monaca's work here is done, so Monaca will just take her leave." said Monaca as she stood up to walk to the door, before she was grabbed.

"Not so fast you insane little brat." Hiji stated as he grabbed her arm.

"Oww your hurting Monaca."

"Oh boo-hoo your arm hurts, well one of your Monokuma crushed my arm nerve endings and all. Do you know how painful it feels to know you'll never get your arm truly back. You're not going anywhere. You still have a lot to answer and I think the adults down there would agree with me. If you think your getting away with it, think again."

"But Monica was just doing Big Sis Junko's will, you're not going to hurt your little sister are you?"

"Stop saying that! You're not my little sister you're just a mistake, a mistake that I hated the moment it appeared."

**BANG BANG BANG.**

"W-wait is that Big Bang Monokuma? How is it moving? I am the only living person that can pilot that."

"Don't ask Monaca but she doesn't know. Maybe Mr. Kurokuma could pilot that but he lost his head and fell." Giggled Monaca.

"Wait..." Muttered Toko. "What if it's Shirokuma?"

"Wha, Shirokuma? Are you nuts? Even if he could pilot Big Bang Monokuma why would he attack us."

"Wh-when we were up here we encountered a all black bear with an AI named Kurokuma. Apparently Kurokuma knows Shirokuma well enough to consider him Kurokuma's brother. You said it yourself, your the only living 'person' that can pilot it. Well from by basic knowledge an AI if programmed right can think much faster than a ordinary human and we just saw Kurokuma fall to the ground below. So unless the Monokuma have the ability to roll their severed heads along the ground it can only be Shirokuma as he wouldn't have a hard time convincing someone to bring him there. I knew there was a reason I didn't trust that bear, not once."

"Ah, what luck, I'm not too late."


End file.
